dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cabba
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Weight = |Address = Planet Sadal |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} Cabba (キャベ, Kyabe) is a Saiyan from Universe 6. Overview Name Like other Saiyans, Cabba's name is a pun on a vegetable. His name is a pun on the English word, "cabbage", a leafy vegetable. Appearance Cabba is a Saiyan so the physical appearance rarely changes. He is shown to be a short individual. Cabba's hair is styled tall and spiky with one bang hanging. His eyes are small but have large black pupils. He wears attire similar to gladiators which has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit under it. He also wears brown armbands, brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original Saiyan formal wear before the Saiyans were annexed by Frieza. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Cabba is a Saiyan born in Universe 6. He is selected to participate by Champa himself to combat Beerus' team, consisting of: Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Piccolo, and Monaka. The day of the tournament, Cabba appears on the Nameless Planet with his four other teammates: Hit, Frost, Botamo, and Magetta. Vados is wanting to begin the written exam to participate in the tournament. Cabba catches sight of Vegeta and Goku and notices that they may be Saiyans. As they are impressed that he could recognize a Saiyan noting there may be Saiyans in the Universe 6, Cabba reveals to Vegeta and Goku that he's a Saiyan. Both Goku and Vegeta are shocked, while the latter also comments on his garments, noting they resemble the style Saiyans wore before getting annexed by Frieza's army. Cabba is questioned by Vegeta, as he wonders what planet the Saiyan resides in Universe 6. Cabba says that the Saiyans of Universe 6 live on Planet Sadal, the origin Saiyan planet. Cabba is curious if Planet Salad exists in Universe 7, but Vegeta explains that it has been destroyed due to an internal conflict between the Saiyans while further explaining the events that took place afterwards. Goku then asks Cabba where his tail is, to which Cabba reveals that they had tails long ago, but have lost them due to the evolutionary process. Vegeta wonders if they're still a "warrior race", and Cabba claims they are, except they fight evil instead of taking and selling planets. As Vados yells at them for not taking a seat, Vegeta asks Cabba to take him to Planet Salad when he is able to, and assures him to not worry because the Saiyans of Universe 7 don't steal planets any longer. Cabba agrees to do so, and tells Vegeta he will not hold back in their match. Cabba takes the written exam of ten basic questions and passes it. However, Universe 7 is down by one fighter because of Majin Buu failing the written exam. He then watches the first match between Goku and Universe 6's first pick, Botamo. Voice actors *'Seiyuu': Daisuke Kishio Gallery a7ef863ab0962b89dedb3355f69b2b10.png|A shocked Cabba watching Vegeta and Goku Vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h07m57s519.png ca:Cabba pt-br:Kyabe es:Cabba Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Tournament fighters Category:Males